


No Ones Innocent

by Wizardboy



Series: Sad Spies [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, CURT AND OWN DESERVE BETTER, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I hurt Curt: the sequel, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This could technically be seen as a prequel for my last ficlet, all angst, but it can be read alone, im sorry i keep hurting them, it's a rewrite of that one scene, it's short shh, no beta we die like men, the one we all pretend that didn't happen, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardboy/pseuds/Wizardboy
Summary: This is what you made me doThis is itWe're doneWe're through





	No Ones Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Tobias and I write angst because that's, apparently, all I know how to write. I also wish I could say I was sorry for this but I'm not.

Their guns were out and poised as Owen took a step closer down the stairs towards him. His eyes were blank, his face deadly serious and Owen was looking him up and down. Curt wasn’t breathing. He could barely move, he was absolutely terrified. 

“It’s time to take your final bow, Curt” Owens voice was devoid of emotion and it hurt. It hurt so much.

“My team is destroying your island facility as we speak,” Curt tried to hide his fear, “Your surveillance system is fried. There will be no encore tonight for you.” Owen takes another step, he moved the hand with his gun in it.

“Perhaps you destroyed that island facility,” He huffs, “But what of the others?” Curt’s shooting arm waivers and it feels like a sucker punch to the gut.

“There’s more?” Owen smiles a nasty, malicious smile.

“How does it feel to know,” He asks, looking Curt dead in the eyes, “You’ll never catch up with us?” Curt’s heart stops and then starts up again triple the speed. His mind is whirling, what can he do? Is there anything  _ to _ do? A thought strikes him.

“It’s not too late to fix this,” he starts earnestly, “If you agree to give up CHIMERA I’m sure the agency can pull a few strings-”

“You still don’t see, do you, Curt!” Curt’s breath catches in his throat and fear creeps up on him again. Owen’s eyes have gone from blank to wide and crazy in only seconds. Curt searches those eyes for something, anything to grasp onto. He tries to find Owen in those eyes. All he finds is malice. “ _ There won’t be any agency to go back to once the system is global! I will single-handedly dismantle everything you believe in! _ ” His voice rises with every word and his gun is back at Curt’s head and Curt can’t breathe. He can’t do much of anything besides stare at a stranger who wears the face of Owen. But he isn’t a stranger. He isn’t just wearing Owen’s face. He  _ is _ Owen, somewhere in there.

“We used to share those beliefs,” He says quietly looking up pleadingly at wild brown eyes, “Think of the missions we served. The lives we saved. The  _ impact we had on this world _ . Together.” He takes a shaky breath, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. He needed Owen back. He knew that he was in there somewhere.  _ Somewhere _ . Curt just had to find him. “Two of the greatest spies to ever live. You consider that and you look me in the eyes and tell me we aren’t making a difference here, Owen.” His voice cracks, but they ignore it. Owen stares him down and shakes his head, eyes dark.

“The future is happening, Curt,” He says, “And it’s not going to wait for you.” He laughs, but there’s no humor. Just cold. It’s all so cold. “What use would one man be when a box in a room can do his job instead? Hm, Curt?” 

“Sounds boring,” He says, and he thinks of Barb. He thinks of the past. His breath shakes and his eyes are wet.

“You’re a caveman,” Owen says, “And I’ve invented fire.” Curt fishes for something, anything to say. His brain is stalled he can only shake and drown and hope. Hope he can find Owen in this shell of a man.

“I’ll stop you,” His voice is quiet, strangled. Owen looks at him, almost pitifully.

“You’ll do your best.” Owen pauses, for only a moment. He stares at Curt, really stares. And all Curt can do is stare back. All he can do is stare and search and wonder. “Once a spy, always a spy forever. Whatever. The warmest hello to the coldest goodbye. Remember?” He scoffs, cocks his gun and points it at Curt’s head. His eyes are deadly. “I remember. A new world awaits us, Curt. A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without secrets.” Curt stares at the ground, his heart shattered. He stands there in silence for what’s in reality only moments, but it feels like hours. Hours of wondering what went wrong, wondering what he could have done to change this.

“Some secrets aren’t yours to share,” he reminds Owen. He looks back up at the man who stands on the stairs, who has a gun pointed to Curt’s head, who has a vacant expression. Who Curt used to love. Still loved. “What about our secret? The times we shared? The feelings we had?” He takes a step up the stairs, closer to Owen. “For each other. Are you ready to share that with the world?” He searches those eyes again and for a moment, he’s there. Owen is there for only a millisecond. He looks scared, his gun falters. But the millisecond is over and the shell is back and Curt feels it. He feels his heartbreak. He feels the pain.

“That secret died the moment you left me for dead.”

“Clearly,” Curt says, and he feels a tear fall.

“Here’s some advice, Curt. It’s called moving on. Do give it a try.” Curt freezes. He knows what he has to do. He makes a split-second decision and shoots the gun out of Owens's hand. Owen looks at him, eyes wide, incredulous. Curt slowly walks up the stairs. His gun is poised at Owen’s head. What once was Owen's head.

“You know, killing me won’t take the system offline so. What are you doing?” His eyes are wide, he sounds frantic. He looks scared. Curt feels scared. He hesitates.

“Taking your advice.” The gun goes off. A body hits the floor. Curts mind goes blank. The world feels far away and he’s only dimly aware of his own actions. He doesn't really register the conversation he has with Barb and Tatiana over his watch, just that he tells them. He knows that when he leaves the Russian facility that he gets on the soonest plane he can. He knows that he doesn’t feel anything. He knows that nothing feels real. He wishes things did. Feel real. That is until he gets back home and he sees Tatiana again. She gives him this look and she runs over and hugs him and it all hits Curt at once.

“Tatiana I. I killed him.” Tatiana looks at him and the hugs him again, tighter than before. It wasn’t the first person Curt had killed, not by a longshot, but it sure felt like it was. Everything was moving so fast and everything felt so painfully real. Curt couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. His legs were shaking and he couldn’t hold his weight. He felt himself sink down and Tatiana sank with him. He was saying something but he couldn’t hear it. All he could hear was the roar of his own heartbeat and his racing thoughts. Everything felt like too much and he couldn’t grasp onto anything. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. He was shaking, crying, he couldn’t breathe. Curt wrestles out of Tatiana's grip and looks at her dead in the eyes.

“Tati I. I killed him.”

“Curt,” She said softly, “You did what you had to do.” Curt gulps.

“I loved him.” Tatiana’s face contorts and she squeezes his hand. He squeezes back.

“I know Curt. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I write more than angst.


End file.
